Jaded
by draconiscaput
Summary: The two enemies overcome their differences in the last year of school and they're still friends after they graduate, they've discovered a bond that might take their friendship farther or end it all together...
1. Chapter 1

"…."

"Give-me-the-camera-Padfoot," Remus said in a deadly quiet voice, while still trying to keep his werewolf side in control, as to not rip his best friend to shreds.

"NO!"

"PADFOOT," Remus yelled giving in to frustration. Several passerby turned in their chairs to stare.

Remus and Sirius were currently in a large auditorium filled to the brim with people anxiously awaiting the start of the event. On stage was to appear in a couple minutes a well known and liked wizarding band, Jaded. There were four members in this band, and one of them happened to be the godson of the very exuberant godfather sitting in the front row…

"Remus, I know I can do this, just give me a couple more chances," an overly excited Sirius stated as a bead of sweat dropped down his forehead. He had been trying to get the camera to work properly for the last half hour. He wanted to capture every moment of his beloved godsons show. He was very proud of Harry's musical talents and of how far he had come, but unfortunately he hadn't been able to watch any of his concerts due to the constant work needed to be done for the Order of the Phoenix.

So far he had succeeded in flashing the cameras light on Moony's face a couple times causing the werewolf to go cross eyed for a few moments.

Remus sighed as he looked around at the people milling around him trying to find their seats. His eyes landed on a shock of white-blond hair that could only belong to one person, Lucius Malfoy. Apparently he was here along with his wife, Narcissa, Remus mused. They must be here to watch their son of course…

(Backstage..)

"DRACO!"

"What is it?"

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY HAIR!"

"Why, whatever do you mean Harry dear.."

"You know perfectly well what I mean Malfoy! It looks like there's a skunk sitting on the top of my head," Harry yelled, now panicking. They had little over a minute to get on stage and Draco had somehow managed to put silver streaks in Harry's jet black locks while claiming he was just going to just put a little gel in it.

" It does not look like a skunk! Honestly you wouldn't know good fashion if it bit you on the nose. It looks sexy Harry, trust me"

" I don't care! I don't like it, NOW GET IT OUT!"

"Alright Alright don't get your hippogriffs in a twist..," Draco muttered as he moved in front of Harry and began to undo the charm.

Sigh, Draco thought as he moved towards the back of Harry's head, He really doesn't see how hot he looks with his hair like this, not that he doesn't look hot anyways…with those pouty lips, silky hair, lean body, and those amazing emerald eyes"  
" Errr…Draco, are you stroking my hair," Harry said as he felt a soothing sensation on the back of his head.

"What? OH," Draco was brought abruptly back to reality as he realized what he was doing. With a deep flush on his face, that Harry couldn't see from this angle he was praying to Merlin, he responded, "Oh..well..um..you see its how I get the streaks out, its all part of the process and all that..," he finished lamely. 

"20 seconds till show time guys," announced a backstage crew member, ending the awkward moment between the two 19 year-old boys.

Harry who had been busy staring at his shoelaces, trying to keep Draco from seeing the blush creeping onto his face hastily said, "Well we'd better get ready to get on then. I'll meet you out there, I'm gonna go grab my water bottle."

"Yeah, yes of course, I guess I'll see you out there. Good luck."

"Yeah, good luck to you too."

Harry watched as Draco disappeared behind the curtains and sighed as he rested his now streak free head against the side of the speakers. Great, I was hoping things wouldn't get like this between us, but its happening and I don't know what to do.. 


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

Harry and Draco had been friends ever since Draco had joined the light side and the Order of the Phoenix. They had been at each others throats the first couple of weeks, neither one trusting the other, but then they realized they had a lot more in common than they thought they did and slowly started forming a friendship. This had all happened in their seventh and last year at Hogwarts.

After they graduated they still hung out together, on missions and in their free time. During their final year both had discovered something within themselves they didn't know they had…an incredible musical talent. Draco had played the guitar for awhile and had been convinced by Harry to play something for him. At the end of the song he was surprised to see look up and see tears in Harry's bright eyes.

"That was amazing Dray…why didn't you ever tell me about this?" Harry said in awe.

"It wasn't anything special really…" Draco stated slightly embarrassed. What was wrong with him, of course he knew he was good, people complimented him all the time. On his good looks, his charm, his wit…but he had never been, Merlin forbid, modest! But something about Harry made the compliment more special, made it real…

Draco continued to play songs for Harry as they sat beside each other by the lake at Hogwarts. Soon Draco was feeling comfortable enough to start singing some of the songs he had written to Harry, he knew he didn't have that great of a singing voice, but it was pretty good. He eventually persuaded Harry to join in the singing and when he did oh sweet Merlin…

Draco had later exclaimed it was like listening to an angel singing, to a blushing Harry. The two continued to write and play songs together in their spare time. When they graduated from Hogwarts Harry, Draco, and two other guys, Michael and John, rented out a flat together, since they couldn't afford a place to live any other way. And they all didn't want to resort to living with their parents/guardians, they wanted a place they could call their own. Eventually Harry, Draco, Michael, and John discovered each others musical talents, signed on to a record company and made their big break. Since then Draco and Harry had become closer, and developed feelings for each other that went beyond friendship. Neither wanted to tell the other how they felt however, afraid it might ruin their friendship.

(Flashback)  
" Harry…I..I need to tell you something," Draco said sheepishly. They were currently eating lunch together in Diagon Alley. Sirius and Remus were supposed to join them, but had gotten tied up at the last minute and weren't able to make it. Draco had chosen to seize the opportunity.

" What is it Dray?" Harry asked worriedly. Draco was never worried about anything, or at least he never showed it.

"Well, you see the thing is, well we've known each other for a long time now Duh Malfoy, geez just get to the point will you ahem, right anyways well, you see the thing is, well..," Draco stuttered nervously, what the heck was wrong with him! He never felt like this before, he always kept his cool façade, he was a Malfoy after all!

"Dray calm down, just say what's on your mind. You know me well enough, you shouldn't be this uncomfortable" Harry chuckled nervously, "Just say it."

Right just say it " Harry I'm falling for you, " Draco stated boldly.

"Wh-What," Harry stuttered in shock.

"I think I might be in love with you," Draco stated, and gaining more confidence he reached out to place his hand over Harry's which was resting on the table, "No, I know I'm in love with you, I love your carefree personality event though you have the weight of the world on your shoulders, I love how your voice makes me feel warm and safe inside when you sing, I love the way eyes sparkle when you laugh, and I love that sexy way your hair falls all over the place."

Awestruck, and blushing slightly at the last comment Harry replied, "Draco, I …to tell you the truth I have feelings for you too," stating the last part in a rush.

Draco felt momentarily a blissful happiness and relief, however it must have come across on his face because Harry next said the words he had been dreading.

" But we can't be together Draco," Harry stated, it sounded like it was taking a tremendous effort to get the words out, "We're too good of friends to let this happen. I know it probably sounds stupid but I love being with you, just hanging out, I've never felt this comfortable with anyone before. I can actually tell you things I don't even tell Ron or Hermione, heck even things I don't even tell Sirius. I'm afraid if we get together and then break up, things won't be the same anymore. I'm sorry.

"But Harry…," Draco began defiantly, he loved Harry too much to let this opportunity go.

"Hey you guys! Guess what, Order business was done early, so me and Remus decided to come down and see if you two were still here. Good thing, eh!"

Harry quickly retracted his hand from underneath Draco's, to the blond boy's dissapointment. Sirius and Remus had just appeared around the corner and Draco was cut off from further argument.

"Yeah good thing…," Draco and Harry both muttered under their breaths, one of them sarcastically, but the other with relief.

(End Flashback)

That had happened a month ago, and since then none of what the two teens had talked about had come up. There was however a tension between them whenever they got too close, or Draco made one of his sexual innuendos. Before they both knew they were just kidding around, but now that the truth was out, it was hard to act normally around each other.

Harry lifted his head off of the speaker and turned to get on stage, all the while thinking that him and Draco needed to work things out, and soon…

* * *

A/N: Thanx for the review! You are way too sweet. ;D 


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys, Im just wondering if I should continue this story

Hey guys, Im just wondering if I should continue this story? Does the story sound good? Feedback is much appreciated )


End file.
